Unknown Reasons II
by Rubynaii
Summary: BokuAka SEQUEL from my story Unknown Reasons (that's quite obvious, I know). Three years after Bokuto and Akaashi started dating they are now living together and as happy as ever. Akaashi is preparing to be a doctor and Bokuto is playing volleyball professionally, what could go wrong? Wait... me, the writer, who is going to bring Akaashi's past and fears back/ NO explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to the second part of my BokuAka story: Unknown Reasons. I do not own Haikyuu! and definitely do not own any of the characters cause they are people and can't be owned(?)._

 _If you haven't read the fist story (and for some unknown reason you want to read this first) or you forgot the important stuff about the fist part, here's what you need to know:_

 _~Akaashi and Bokuto met at college because their roommates (Kenma and Kuroo) were dating, so they changed bedrooms to give them space._

 _~At the beginning, they found each other annoying, but became friends and started feeling something more for each other and Kuroo shipped them._

 _~Bokuto observed Akaashi closely and discovered Akaashi was always tired. In the middle of the night Bokuto would find Akaashi awake reading or, early in the morning he would find the bed empty and Akaashi would return just before breakfast without saying where he was or why._

 _~Akaashi was having nightmares, that's why he behaved that way. Bokuto finds out and offers to help._

 _~Akaashi explains to Bokuto about how he was kidnapped two years ago and tortured for trying to escape. That lead to severe panic attacks and nightmares so he left his hometown to go to college away. However, he still had nightmares._

 _~Akaashi show's Bokuto the scars in his back and the burn scars in his collarbone._

 _~Akaashi uses Bokuto's comfort to face his past and overcome his nightmares._

 _~They confess their love for each other and start dating._

 _~Kuroo is happy cause his OTP became cannon and they lived happily since now._

 _And this is my sadly explained plot for the first part. Enjoy the second part._

* * *

 **Unknown Reasons II – CHAPTER 1 – Conditional Release**

"Hey, hey, hey Akaashi, are you still at college?" Said a familiar voice at the other end of the line.

"I just left, I'm going to the hospital, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd like to come and practice with us today, we'll need a second setter so we can all practice spikes."

"I have an afternoon shift at the hospital" Akaashi could hear the older guy, pouting through the phone. "You want me to come and pick you up? If I leave early I might be able to make it."

"No, don't worry," said Bokuto with a serious (but not too serious, more like Bokuto kind of serious) tone of voice. "You must be tired, still studying and working at the same time. I'll see you at home. Love you"

"Okay, love you too"

And they hung up.

Akaashi sighed. He was tired but in a good way. He was in his last year of college, just finishing medicine after five long years of studying, and doing some practical training in a nearby hospital. Meanwhile, Bokuto had been scouted to play in a volleyball team that competed at a national level. He was a regular and was earning some money out of it. Akaashi used to play setter on the team until he started working at the hospital. He liked volleyball but he was following his dream of becoming a doctor.

He arrived at the hospital and entered the changing rooms. While he was changing, the doctor supervising his practices, Iwaizumi, appeared with a guy who wasn't a part of the staff.

"Come on, Iwa-chan." Said the brunette guy pouting. He was slightly taller than Iwaizumi and was wearing glasses. "Come see my match this Sunday, everyone is bringing they supportive boyfriends but me."

"We talked about this, Trahskawa, I'll see what I can do." Answered the doctor in a stern tone.

They suddenly realized the presence of the shirtless-cause-he-was-still-changing Akaashi, who was politely ignoring their conversation.

"Sorry to bother you Akaashi, I'll wait for you outside the changing room." Said Iwaizumi politely.

"So you are Akaashi, huh?" Said the other guy. "I've heard a lot of you, you were the former setter of the Haikyuu team. They told me you were pretty but, damn, I didn't expect, well, that. " he said while looking Akaashi up and down.

"Stop it, Shittykawa." said Iwaizumi while kicking the taller's butt.

"That hurts, Iwa-chan" he pouted. Meanwhile, Akaashi put his shirt on and finished changing.

"I know, now shut up and leave, we've got work to do."

"'kay… see you later." He gave Iwaizumi a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Sorry about that, he can be an insufferable jerk sometimes."

"Was he your boyfriend?" He asked politely.

"Yes, he's Oikawa Tooru, you must've heard of him. He entered the Haikyuu team just after you left."

 _The famous setter who played in the Olympics two years ago and suddenly decided to come here due to an injury that made him lose his place in this year's international tournament. -_ Thought Akaashi.

"Yeah, I know who he is, Bokuto told me about him."

"Well, we better start working. Let's go."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"Hello, guys" Greeted the grey-haired patient while entering the consult.

"Suga-san, what brought you here?" Asked Iwaizumi.

"I think I got a bit of a fever from one of my high school students." Answered Sugawara. His voice was a little hoarse.

"We can fix that. Akaashi, can you run a diagnosis?"

"Sure"

After a couple of checks and tests Akaashi stood up and concluded the diagnosis:

"He's got a moderate fever, sore throat, difficulty swallowing, cough and a mild loss of voice. It's probably a case of viral pharyngitis."

"What's the procedure then?" Asked Iwa-san.

"As he's got a fever he should rest at home until the fever is gone for at least 24 hours. For the next week, it's recommended that the patient takes ibuprofen for the fever and the sore throat and drinks water in larger quantities than he usually would as to prevent dehydration and improve the throat condition."

"That's correct. Did you hear that, Suga-san? Get that fever down for 24 consecutive hours before you return to school and rest all weekend. If you don't get better for this Sunday's match, we'll come and pay you a visit, got that?"

"I'll be there cheering for our team on Sunday, don't worry about that."

"You better be."

"See you on Sunday then."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"Next patient, Akabane Karma, please come in." Called Akaashi over the sound of the TV displaying the news:

-AFTER SEVEN YEARS IN PRISON, NATASHA JAEGER HAS BEEN GRANTED CONDITIONAL RELEASE DUE TO LACK OF EVIDENCE. SHE WAS CONVICTED OF KIDNA-

"Me" Said a red-haired guy.

"This way please" ordered Akaashi completely ignoring what the news reporter was saying.

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Well. hello, it's been a long time since I've written anything. I thought of this second part of my story ages ago, just before finishing the first part, but it was quite different from the fist one and I just didn't have time to properly write it so I had it as a sketch for a loooong time.

Now here it is. Not as fluffy and lovely as the fist one, but more mysterious-like. There's going to be fluff, cause, I mean, **I** Wrote it, but in smaller quantities.

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

 _This chapter has been written and prepared for like 3 weeks but it's not really entertaining so I was a bit scared of uploading it. I wasn't in a very fluffy lovely mood when I wrote it, but next chapters are going to have more fluff I think._

 _Thanks to Anamilia, Arashi-Ohno, Divenah, Q195 [This name is fantastic btw] and Peacepost for following the story and sorry if I misspelled any of your names._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Unknown Reasons II – CHAPTER 2 – Paranoiac**

Akaashi was in the changing room after a long afternoon shift. He dressed in his jeans, a button-up shirt, and a jersey before leaving the room. Just as he was doing so the head of nurses, Yaku, stopped him.

"Hey, Akaashi, someone just called the hospital asking for you."

"Sorry I didn't have my phone with me during my shift, what did Bokuto want?"

"No, no, it wasn't Bo calling, it was a woman. First I thought she was your mother or something, but when I asked who she was she just said _a friend_ and refused to give me a name. She wanted to know your cellphone number."

"Did you gave it to her?"

"Of course not, who do you think I am?!" Answered the male nurse slightly offended.

"Sorry, just asking to be sure."

"No, I didn't and she just hung up. It might have been one of your admirers from college. But nevermind that, she might be coming to the hospital looking for you so you should hurry and go home."

"Yes, I think I'll do that, thank you, Yaku-san, have a good evening."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

The Hospital wasn't too far from Bokuto and Akaashi's small shared house but the black-haired doctor-to-be decided he'd rather take the bus, just to be safe. He walked straight to the bus stop and, once he arrived, he received a message from one of his college professors.

[Hello, Akaashi.

Sorry to bother you this late, but I must inform you that you will be receiving a call from a student of our college. She is studying medicine too and she wants to start her practical training. She asked about the hospital you are working at, saying she lived close, therefore, I gave her your number so she could gather more information about the practices there. I hope you can help her.

I will be seeing you on Monday.

Prf. Takeda]

Akaashi didn't like that. First, someone called the hospital asking for him, and just after that, they called the college. If that woman really wanted to start her practices, she wouldn't have asked for Akaashi at the hospital, she'd have asked about the practices. But she probably wanted to know if Akaashi worked there. And, as Yaku-san didn't give her Akaashi's number, she asked the college. Of course, as Akaashi was the only one from that college doing practical training there, they would let her contact him. But the order and the questions she asked were suspicious.

 _I'm being too paranoiac, there must be a completely rational explanation. -_ Akaashi thought- _Maybe they were different people, or maybe is just an innocent way of contacting me for some completely normal reason. Okay, who am I kidding, this is weird. If they are different people and this is just a coincidence, then I have a medicine student calling me and a mysterious woman trying to contact me. And if both persons are the same, the there is a creep who just found a way to contact me. Great…_

The bus arrived. He just had to wait for four stops so he didn't even bother to find a seat and stayed on his feet. He stared at the phone. No one was calling for now. Everything seemed okay. Maybe the medicine student decided to wait until morning. Just to be sure he texted Takeda asking for the name of the student.

Just as he got off the bus the answer arrived.

[Good night, Akaashi.

Of course, you are not bothering me. The name of the student was Natasha I think, she said she was in her third year. I do not give lessons in third year, and as she said to be an exchange student I did not know her from previous years. I asked for her student ID and everything seems fine. She seems to have arrived a week ago, so any of the third-year teachers could possibly remember her. I had to take her word. If you want I can search her in the student's database tomorrow.

If something seems off to you, just let me know.

Prf. Takeda]

Well, an exchange student that called a professor she never had to ask for a particular hospital did seem a bit off, but again, professor Takeda was head of teachers and responsible for supervising the practical training.

Akaashi felt uncomfortable with the situation. He decided that the best he could do was to get home the fastest he could and explain Bokuto everything, see if he too found it weird.

Maybe he was just imagining things.

And just then, the phone rang.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"I'll find you" said a voice through Akaashi's phone.

And then the woman hung up.

He felt a shiver down his spine. That voice was creepy and sounded familiar. Akaashi didn't know which one was worse, a creepy voice or a voice he'd heard before but he couldn't remember where.

He just disabled the GPS function of his phone and then turned off the whole thing. Just to be sure he took off the battery. He might have been too paranoiac. That could've been a fake call, or someone who had mistaken the phone number and hung when realized Akaashi was not the expected interlocutor. However, Akaashi decided that he'd rather be paranoiac than stalked.

He went straight home, walking the fastest he could.

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

He closed the door silently. The lights were off so he supposed that Bokuto was sleep and he definitely didn't want him to wake up right now when he was still worried and panicky for the mysterious stalker.

However, just after closing the door he started hearing a voice. He went to the living room and found Bokuto-san sleeping on the sofa with the TV on. He seemed to have fallen asleep just after arriving home.

Akaashi sighed and started looking for the TV controller. They were displaying the news.

-BREAKING NEWS, SINCE THIS MORNING NATASHA JAEGER, CONVICTED FOR KID-

He found the controller and stood up. He faced the TV that he had been ignoring since he entered the house and saw it. There was a picture of a woman. Not any woman but THE WOMAN. The woman that, with his partner, kidnapped Akaashi, the woman who followed him laughing while he was dragging himself in the snow with his hands and feet tied trying to escape, the woman who drugged him and tied him to a wall, the woman who tortured him for fun and wanted to sell him to a human trade organization. The woman who appeared on his nightmares until he finally got over it and went on with his life. And now she was free.

Not only free, but she was looking for him.

"I'll find you" murmured Akaashi while starting to shiver.

His legs couldn't support the weight of his fear and he had to grab the sofa to avoid falling. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm down.

 _She said she'll find me, she is coming for me, she knows my phone number, she knows where I study and where I work… This can't be happening, why isn't she in jail?!_ \- he thought while panicking – _Should I tell the police? But the phone call itself isn't threatening and I didn't record it, so I can't prove she's coming for me. Then again, why would she do that? What's the point of coming for me after all these years?_

His legs miserably failed to hold him and he fell to the floor. Bokuto heard the noise and woke up.

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi, you there?"

No answer, just the sound of Akaashi's breathing.

"Akaashi?" said Bokuto as he stood up and finally saw his boyfriend sitting on the floor and grabbing the sofa as if his life was depending on it.

"Keiji, are you okay? What happened?"

"I… just…" started Akaashi, then he looked at Bokuto's worried face and instantly regained composure "I fell asleep on the other sofa and had a nightmare, that's all, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure you are okay? Are you having trouble sleeping or something? Is there something you are not telling me? You know you can wake me up if you have nightmares, don't you?"

"It's okay, I'm sleeping fine, and yes, I know that, our entire relationship is based on it. Now let's go to sleep, I had a long day and I'm exhausted."

 **~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

"Kotarou" whispered Akaashi.

"Hmm?" said a half sleeping Bokuto-san.

"Could you hug me? I can't-"

Bokuto obeyed instantly and hugged Akaashi before he could even finish saying:

"sleep…"

"Good night, Keiji" He said with his lips on Akaashi's hair.

"Good night"

And Akaashi fell sleep feeling his boyfriend's collarbones and all his warmth around him.

* * *

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**

Special thanks to

 **Peacepost** [ _Thanks for the coment and yep, assasination classroom fan, you got me there. I'm planning on writing a KarmaXNagisa story someday, because they are so cool! Thank you for loving my stories and don't worry I'll keep writting :D_ ]

and

 **Divenah** [ _T_ _hanks for the coment!_ _It's my first time writing suspense! If you are liking then I must be doing something okay! ]_

Thanks for reading~


End file.
